<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something about the stars by 99shootingstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229649">something about the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99shootingstar/pseuds/99shootingstar'>99shootingstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Coffee Shops, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99shootingstar/pseuds/99shootingstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She always had this fascination with the stars. She doesn't really understand astronomy, cosmology, astrology or any thing that deep or scientific about them, but she found the fascinating anyways.</p><p>He was fascinated by her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. silly star tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope u enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was cold that night, turquoise hair dancing with the wind, car radio on playing a song she didn't knew the lyrics, he's driving fast, she won't even dare to look at the speed counter. </p><p>They were in a convertible on a road by the sea. She's enjoying the wind on her face, taking a deep breath, she looks up and admire the sky full of stars that night. He speeds up, she doesn't notice it too entertained by the stars, trying to remember the constellations they belong to. </p><p>She always had this fascination with the stars. She doesn't really understand astronomy or cosmology or any thing that deep or scientific about them, but still finds it fascinating. </p><p>No one, not even her, really knows why or when this started. Maybe it was when her parents decided to name her after them, or when she discovered the meaning of her name, or was it when she saw a shooting star for the first time?<br/> <br/>She doesn't know how, when or why it began. She doesn't care.</p><p>The car stops near the beach, no one's around as they're far from the city. He turns to look at her. The turquoise hair, now a tangled mess because of the wind, faling on her face. Eyes shinning while she admires the sky, nose and cheeks pink from the cold. </p><p>He gently brushes her hair away from her face, pulling it behind her ear, at that moment he sees the silly shooting star tattoo she has there. Laughing as he remembers how she insisted that tattoo was, in her words, "the coolest idea ever" and he should tattoo it on her.</p><p>"Stella." He calls her.</p><p>She looks at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's freezing you should put on a coat." He says reaching out to get one on the backseat.</p><p>"Thanks." She says taking the bomber jacket he offers her. After putting it on she leans closer to him resting her head on his shoulders.</p><p>"What where you looking at?" He asks already knowing the answer.</p><p>"The stars," she awnser, "since we aren't in the city anymore we can see them more clearly and..." a pause as if she was looking for the rigth words, taking a deep breath she continues "it's beautiful." </p><p>"It is." He responds looking at her.</p><p>"Look" she points, "do you see there?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's my constellation," She says excitedly, "can't you see it?" <br/>"Where?" He could already see it.</p><p>He knows how much she loves the stars and that's why they drove to that beach at night. It was a week before her birthday, he searched to see if they would be able to see The Scorpio constellation that night before driving there, it would be his little gift to her.</p><p>"There!" She points.</p><p>"There where?" he laughs pretending he couldn't see what she was pointing.</p><p>Getting annoyed she presses their faces together, she holds the other side of his face so she could make him look exactly where she was pointing, her other hand pointing at the sky. </p><p>"There." And at the tips of her finger he could see all the stars that formed the contalation.</p><p>"Oh... now I see it. It's just like the dumb tattoo on your neck." he jokes.</p><p>"Yep, and you thought it was just a bunch of random dots." She says rolling her eyes dramatically. "Wait... did you just call it dumb?"</p><p>"It's not my fault that it looks like they're a bunch of random dots." He says avoiding her last question.</p><p>The girl stare at him with a little pout on her face.</p><p>"Ah, come on star girl. Ya know I love those stupid star themed tattoos you have, don't you?" He says looking her pouting.</p><p>"Do I?" </p><p>"You do."</p><p>"Do I really?" She says playing dumb</p><p>"You do, if you don't then what did you think was the reason that I accepted to tattoo all of them for you?" He says raising his eyebrows </p><p>"I don't know, maybe it was because you love me so much that you just went along with my ideas and did it for me?"</p><p>"That's actually a good explanation... but I did it for the money you paid me." And he smirked at it knowing how it would piss her off.</p><p>She was frowning now "I fucking hate when u do that."</p><p>"Do what?" The annoying  smirk still on his face.</p><p>"Change subjects and avoid what i ask."</p><p>"Oh, that... anyways, what u want to do now star girl?"</p><p>"Can we walk on the sand for a bit?"</p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what even os a date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The way they first meet was by mistake, or should I say it was unintentional.</p><p>John was sitting at the cafe he would often go to, while his two best friends questioning eyes where starring at him.</p><p>"So... how was it?" The girl in front of him asked while sipping from her coffee. Her round glasses sliping from her nose.</p><p>"How was what, Shiori?" John asked feign ignorance.</p><p>"Oh, come on John you know what she means." By this point Edward was starting to get annoyed by how John keept on avoiding the subject.</p><p>"Do I?"</p><p>"For fucks sake John, how was your date last night?" Annoyance clear on her voice now.</p><p>"Date? What date? Never heard of it." But in fact he knew what a date was, he also had actually went to one the night prior, but it was something he'd rather not talk about.</p><p>"God, how can you be so fucking annoying sometimes?" The blond turned to look at Shiori "I don't even know how you could stand him for so long."</p><p>"I ask myself the same at least 3 times a day." She says slightly petting his shoulder. "But back to the topic, John, how was your fucking date? And you better give me some information on the topic or I swear to God that-"</p><p>"Okay! Okay I'll tell you something, no need to threaten me." His mind was running a marathon trying to come up with anything to tell them. Before he knew he was already telling them something that hopefully would let the subject die for a while. "Actually you guys might just miss her."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ed and Shiori where confused by the new information.</p><p>"Is just that she's the one walking to the front door right now." He said casually pointing at the pretty girl walking to the door. But for his misfortune she made a turn and took a seat by the window next to that same door. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath.</p><p>"That's great," Shiori said, a mischievous smile on her face." we should go and talk to her." And before John could say anything, she was already getting up from where she was.</p><p>"She seems... nice." And Edward was right behind his friend and going after John's 'date'.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm already halfway done with chapter 6, but the chapters will all be pretty short.</p><p>thanks for reading it</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found this lost in my notes, it's from 2018, I still have no idea of we're this is going, but I think someone might like it.</p><p>I cringe about how I smh thought it was a good idea to give her my name, but I can't change it since that's a big part o her charactlots</p><p>this is my first time posting a story so I hope it's not too much of a mess.</p><p>anyways hope u enjoyed it, I have 4 more chapters writen so far and i think I'll keep writhing  it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>